Tiramisu
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = THE |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Chocolate |pairs2 = Coffee |paired1 = Chocolate |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Shortbread |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Italy |birth year = 1960s |cn name = 提拉米苏 |personality = Caring Cure |height = 172cm/ 5ft.8in. |likes1 = Chocolate |likes2 = Coffee |likes3 = Black Tea |likes4 = Milk |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Larissa Gallagher |cvjp = Kitagawa Rina |cvcn = Xia Yike (夏一可) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I want to end all this conflict and live in peace. |bio=A young lady with a gentle, kind and calm personality. She is extremely caring and hopes that all those around her can find happiness. |food introduction=Tiramisu means "cheer me up" in Italian. It has a slight coffee flavor and gives people a taste of love and happiness. |power = 1164 |atk = 43 |def = 21 |hp = 364 |crit = 150 |critdmg = 150 |atkspd = 177 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship * Token Shop (Random SR Shard I) |events = |normaltitle = Healing Light |normal = Tiramisu uses her long spoon to shine a healing light, restoring 35 HP per second for 3 seconds to the team member with the lowest HP percentage. |energytitle = Protecting Goddess |energy = Tiramisu's worrying heart sends the healing light into overdrive, restoring 65 HP to all team members. Also charms all enemies for 2 seconds. |linktitle = Super Protecting Goddess |link = Tiramisu's worrying heart sends the healing light into overdrive, restoring 84 HP to all team members. Also charms all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Coffee |pair2 = Chocolate |name = |contract = I hope that everyone in this world can live in peace. Master Attendant, will you come with me to achieve this wish? |login = Master Attendant, I hope that today is also a day of peace! |arena = You scared me to death... I thought that you were injured... I'm glad that you're okay... |skill = Please get along, don't fight. |ascend = I feel one step closer to my dreams. |fatigue = Perhaps I'm just physically exhausted. It's nothing, I just need to rest a while. |recovering = Oh, go and take care of the others first, I don't mind~ |attack = I want to end these disputes. |ko = I'm dying... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready. Need me to help you to take it out? |idle1 = It's so calm now that we have nothing to do... |idle2 = If you are injured, you must tell me immediately. |interaction1 = Don't give me those puppy-dog eyes, I'm going to stay by your side no matter what. |interaction2 = How about taking a break if you're tired? Please rest your head here, I'll call you in a while. |interaction3 = If you feel that you would be happy beside me, then that would be great. |pledge = Eh? M-marriage? I... I'd be so very delighted to! |intimacy1 = I never thought that you would choose me. Even now it still feels like I'm in a dream. |intimacy2 = What would you like to eat? I'll make it for you. |intimacy3 = When I'm with you, I cherish every minute, every second. |skin = Dolphin's Kiss |skin quote = It's a dolphin! Master Attendant, come feel it. It feels so cool and nice~ Oh... hehe, it snuck a kiss on me~ |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |skin 2 = Daily Warmth |skin quote 2 = Oh, you're back? I must have accidentally laid back on this sofa and fallen asleep... Let's just take a nap together, okay, Master Attendant? |skin acquire 2 = Pajama Party event, Skin Shop. |notes = Tiramisu is Olivia's personal Food Soul in the main storyline. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}